Jealousy is not your colour
by ScarlettFantasi
Summary: Just a drabble...found on my computer. Misunderstanding or intuition?


I found this story on my computer ... written early 2014 ... working on chapter 2 if there's a desire to know more...?

All errors are my own... kind of AU ... not my characters just my play space...

She didn't hear the heavy footsteps padding down the hall over her loud thoughts thumping inside her head. She had never been as angry as she had been earlier in the day, her professionalism restraining her from creating a scene which would no doubt reveal the secret she had been trying to hide for the past 2 months.

Leaning over the bath tub, she frantically cleaned as if rubbing away some of her own frustrations. It had been a long time since she had had a relationship, not just a casual fling but a whole body consuming relationship.

The sudden contact of two hands landing each side of her hips sent a shock through body causing her slip; his body preventing any contact with the ceramic tiles…

Earlier that day:

The interview had dragged on, Sharon had become somewhat frustrated by the young woman's answers, bringing them no closer to finding out any new detail or information they were longing for.

"Miss Hart, please just answer the question, how did you know the victim?" her body shifting in her seat as she watched the witness leaning over the table her cleavage busting out of her black tank top as she fiddled with her blonde locks.

"He was a customer at the bar. One night he tipped me $100, said he'd like to take me to dinner. He was a break from the usual young cowboys who asked me out so I accepted. And you know, dinner turned into a late night, and I stayed the night?" her eyebrow lifting to emphases the last part

"So he paid you for sex?" Lt. Flynn chimed in

"No! He took me to dinner … I'm not that kind of girl Lieutenant" her blonde hair twisting around her finger as her eyes trained onto the silver haired Lieutenant.

"From what you've said, a man 35 years your senior wasn't your usual type…." She moved the laptop screen to showcase an array of images all of which showing the blonde inappropriately posing with men her age.

"You see we have a hard time believing he was your type, considering your past history…. Scott 23, Matthew 21, Jason 25….." Her voice nothing short of authorative

She watched as the younger woman fidgeted once more, "What can I say, I wanted to try something new …besides don't you find there's something distinguished about men YOUR age? I find it attractive…the silver hair, the sex drive …."

She watched as the silver haired Lieutenants eyes went wide, a smile forming on the blonde's lips as she continued to lean further forward.

"He used to say there was no greater turn on then a woman half his age… I'm sure the Lieutenant here would agree" She watched as the other woman winked at the only man in the room … her blood slowing picking up pace as it coursed through her body. She wasn't the jealous type … but something about this woman rubbed her the wrong way. She was tacky and the interview was going nowhere, wasting precious time in finding the killer.

Putting down her clip board, she took a moment to size the woman up in front of her,

"If we need anymore from you Ms Hart we will be in contact, in the meantime, don't go too far"

She watched as the young blonde left the room, her hand slowly brushing past his shoulder as she exited the room; her skin tight skirt leaving little to the imagination.

Pushing her chair out and slowly gathering her things Sharon made her way back towards her office, only to stumble upon the blonde and the two lieutenants.

Provenza being his usual, smooth self; Louie: young lady charmer.

"So Miss Hart if you think of anything more, day or night, any time of the night, please call me" the older Lieutenant said, leaning in close as he watched her fingers take his card; a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Unsure how both men had failed to notice her standing there, she continued to eye off the petite busty blonde.

"So Lieutenant…" her sweet southern accent dipping as she continued to speak, "what about you? What if I think of something and have to call you ….."

"Oh, well, Lt. Provenza is always on call …and always single"

"Are you always single too" she watched as two pairs of eyes trained on the silver haired one, Provenza's eyebrow arched

He seemed uncomfortable to answer, "I…. am" the only words she could hear. They had both agreed to keep their relationship secret, its acknowledgment would only jeopardize her role in Major Crimes.

"I hoped so… and if Lt. Provenza is not available?" her voice hitching up an octane

She watched as the older Lieutenant handed over a second business card, "my dear, if that's the case, here's Flynn's number…. But make sure you call me first….he sleeps like a log"

"I hope we can spend some more time together? Maybe you could come to my shoot tomorrow.. Playboy... it's a test shoot…and we could do lunch afterwards?"

Once again he looked uncomfortable, his hands shoved into his pockets…. "Flynn and I would LOVE to be there next weekend! I'll even drive!"

The normally grumpy older man sounding much too enthusiastic as the perky blonde winked towards Lt. Flynn as she caught his eye.

"It was lovely to meet you both…" both men watching her sashay out of the murder room, a vibrating beep drawing them from their thoughts as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"Hey Flynn who's the message from?" the older Lieutenants eye's trained onto the screen… but before he could remove it, the phone was taken.

She listened as Provenza read for the small screen his eyes squinting to make out each word.

_I look forward to seeing you Lieutenant. 9.30am. I'll cook for you afterwards. _1342 Ventura Blvd._ Apt # _

Announcing her presence as she stepped closer to the men her voice made the men jump, spinning around with a look of surprise evident in both of their emotions.

"Lieutenant Provenza I believe you and Sykes were going out to interview the Facebook boyfriends….."

She watched as Flynn snatched the phone back as he shoved it into his left hand jacket pocket.

"I'm on my way out Captain…..Sykes we're going"

Turning on her heels, her voice echoed through the almost empty murder room,

"Lieutenant Flynn, my office"


End file.
